Beauty and the Beast
by kyky10014
Summary: GaaraXOC, a story in your POV. A maid running an errand gets lost and in her confusion wanders upon a gated house, little does she know she's to be trapped there forever. Trapped with the Beast and his workers until someone can break the curse, if no one can, allin the house will die.
1. A Close Encounter

Now right off the bat, this story isn't mine.

Shock!

Posting a story that isn't mine, -gasp-, well its not.

But I'm not stealing, I'm giving due credit to its owner: Origamii. She is a writer on a different website.

She was the reason I began writing, this is the story that made me write. She wrote this and never finished it, so I did it.

The first few chapters are hers, the last few are mine.

If your out there I'm sorry I didn't get your consent, but I felt this was very important to me.

* * *

Chapter One

"Thank you, Mrs. Firefly!" I gratefully said to my manager: Manager of the Firefly Hotel, that is. She had just given me my monthly paycheck.

"My pleasure, Mina!" She called back as I left her office. "See you soon!"

I waved and eventually left the hotel; indeed named after the Firefly family. I liked my job. Even if it was a pain sometimes, especially when the hard worker in me chose to work overtime. I was a maid here, and did a lot of the dirty work.

But it was okay and worth it, because lucky for me, the Firefly paid a desirable amount. Not many other fifteen-year-old girls were as fortunate as me. The job was easy to get because my parents had a connection with the owners.

"Aw, great," I groaned, walking out the luxurious glass double doors of the hotel. It was pouring outside and I had no umbrella. It was late too. I began to walk home anyway, like I usually would; tucking my paycheck into my bookbag so it wouldn't get soaked. It sucked how I had to wear a skirt for the Firefly uniform.

I tried to pick up my pace so I could get home sooner, but then remembered I had to stop by my uncle's house to run an errand for my mom.

Trying to recall the directions my mom had told me earlier that morning; I crossed some unfamiliar streets and eventually came to a residential area of the town. It was a weird neighborhood where there weren't many houses: I was used to seeing houses. Had I gone in the right direction?

I regret the moment I paid no mind to my mom. I was lost. I ran across the street to stand beneath a tree to avoid the rain.

But of course, the rain continued to fall through. The streetlights started to turn on as the sky grew darker. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone and decided to call mom. I dialed and waited.

"I'm sorry. The number you have dialed is currently unavailable..."

"Ugh." I closed the phone, annoyed by the automatic voice machine. That number never seemed to work.

Observing my surroundings, I then turned to stare at the puddle around my feet. I could see in my brown hair was a mess from getting so drenched.

Staying out here any longer would surely get me sick. The sun had gone and it was completely dark now. I pushed myself to go further down the somewhat abandoned street; hoping to find my uncle's house fast. Panicked I began to run; No hope.

I couldn't find it anywhere. Instead, I came across a street called Mahogany, where there sat a large gated mansion built of brick and white columns.

In desperate need of finding my uncle and getting dry, my feet lead me to the gate where it easily pushed open. Maybe someone inside could help me get on the right path.

A few steps passed the gate I heard it slam shut.

I jumped a bit and turned to discover that the gate closed shut by itself: like doors would in those creepy but cheesy horror movies. Forget about the gate, it'll easily open again later. Walking the slippery cobblestone path, I passed many trees.

I never thought houses like these existed in town. Sometimes I wonder if there were even people living in them.

I was halfway to the entrance door when I noticed something in the trees. Something large: moving, breathing, and groaning.

Curious, I walked off the path and into the murky trees. Maybe it could be someone who could help me to my destination?

I gasped. What I found was something I've never seen before. It was sitting on a rock, still some what hidden behind bushes and shrubs. But I could see it. I think I may have heard of something similar to it, maybe on TV or in fiction, but never thought something like this really existed in real life.

Scared, but also curious, I began to make an approach. I could see it clearly now. And to my surprise, this thing looked vicious and dark and unpleasant. And miserable.

It almost looked like a giant deformed raccoon with dark tinted ears and eyes that were amber. But behind the amber, it was all pitch black. It was just sitting there with its grotesque head resting in its monstrous hands. Just a few footsteps away.

I screamed and gasped, loudly. Someone had snatched at me from behind,covering my mouth to muffle my shout of panic.

Am I being kidnapped?! The person dragged me out of sight from the beast and pushed me against a tree, his hand still over my mouth. This boy, this person who nearly gave me a heart attack, had his hair up in a single ponytail: it was dark brown and stuck out like a pineapple.

It was the only feature I could pinpoint in the dark. He leant forward and I could see that his eyebrows were furrowed. Was he angry at me? Or was he trying to hurt me?

"Ssh. Calm down," He tried to tell me, and yet I continued to pant and shake from his grasp. It was dark and I didn't want to get kidnapped or raped or anything. I bit his hand. "Agh! Dam-"

His hand flew off of my face as he quickly cutting what he was saying. I had my chance to run away, and so I did. Now I just had to reach the front door of the mansion to beg for help before something worse could happen. But the boy grabbed my wrist before I could get anywhere. Scared and near to tears, I fell to the floor. I just wanted to go home now, forget my uncle.

"Leave me alone!" I hollered and tried to pry off the boy's fingers, not looking at him at all. The boy's eyes darted around in panic, examining the trees.

"Now you've done it. Would you please shut up for a moment and listen. I won't hurt you." He hissed and pulled on my wrist again. But I refused to be helped by him. "Get up. And get out of here. You do not want to anger that thing you saw over there. If he catches you he's gonna-"

"Shikamaru."

I heard a voice. It was different boy who was gripping onto my other hand. This voice sounded ominous and killer. I looked up reluctantly. By the light of the faint moon I saw that it was the beast, this boy was supposedly trying to protect me from. My eyes widened and my body froze on the ground.

"Shikamaru, where are you supposed to be."

"Gaara, I was just helping this girl find her way out. She wandered in." Shikamaru let go of my wrist. Now I was worried for Shikamaru. If I had never acted so stubborn, maybe I could have been at my uncle's by now. And Shikamaru wouldn't be in trouble.

The beast glared at me, and I whimpered quietly.

"Your name?" It asked in a low voice.

"...Minako, Mina."

"Take her in."

"What?" I gasped shocked.

"Gaara, that's not necessary." The boy tried to protest.

"Don't talk back to me."

With that, the beast disappeared into the trees. Probably where it lived. With it gone, I looked sorrowfully at Shikamaru, feeling rueful.

"C'mon. Let's go."

Before Shikamaru could help me up, I rose on my own.

"I can't. I have to go home."

"No one can leave if Gaara says they can't." Shikamaru sighed. "Trust me. It'll be all right. The gates are always locked anyway."

I wanted to contradict that, tell him the gate was fully unlocked when I first came here. But I decided to keep quiet, afraid that the beast was watching. I glanced back to assure myself that the gate was indeed shut. There was no chance of escaping. The gate was completely shut tight and too tall to climb over.

I was hesitant to follow Shikamaru inside the mansion. But soon gave in. I was uncomfortable in my soaking wet clothes and needed some warmth.

"Just promise not to anger Gaara."

I nodded, bobbing my head up and down.

* * *

Written by: Origamii

Editted by: Kyky10014

Thank you for your inspiration.


	2. Office on the Third Floor

Not my story, just a thought contributor later.

Thank you Origamii for your inspiration.

* * *

Previously:

_ There was no chance of escaping. The gate was completely shut tight and too tall to climb over._

_You were hesitant to follow Shikamaru to the inside of the mansion. But you gave in. You were uncomfortable in your soaking wet clothes and needed some warmth. _

_"Just promise not to anger Gaara."_

_You nodded._

* * *

Chapter Two

The bed was comfortable. The blankets were so thick and warm, pleasing after the night I had. And the feather pillows were as fluffy as one could imagine a cloud to be. I cuddled blindly with the blankets, hoping to never wake up. I made it home.  
"Ah, ah..." I tried to hold back a sneeze. "Achoo!"

Suddenly I woke up. I rubbed my eyes until my vision became clearer. Once it had, I noticed I wasn't alone. There were a few girls fixing their beds. And they all stared at me, but they smiled sweetly. One girl with her brown hair up in two buns said 'bless you'.

"Welcome, newbie!" A sandy blonde haired girl said as she gently punched me in the arm. "I'm Temari. And you'll be joining us as soon as you feel better."  
It was then that I realized someone had put a damp and warm face towel on my forehead.

Next to the bed was a side table topped with, a few bottles of medicine and a thermometer.  
"Yep," A girl with pink hair smiled. "There'd be no way to avoid a cold when you've been out in the rain for so long. Kinda unfortunate.

I'm Sakura by the way!" I was the only one in bed while the rest of the girls were wearing brown uniform dresses with white aprons. I remember changing last night into some pajamas provided by a quiet girl, she had short violet hair that was nearly black and lavender-white eyes.

Near my feet at the end of the bed, I noticed that there was also a brown dress folded for me. And my other clothes had been dried and folded next to it.  
Eventually, I was introduced to all the girls.

"Will you be fine? You can walk, right?" Ino asked.  
I managed to sit up and lean my back against the headboard. The towel fell from my head, I you caught it and rested it in my hands.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired." I replied.

"Okay." Said Sakura as she looked at the wall clock above the bedroom door. "It's almost time to go. If you ever get the chance, you should go see Gaara."

"Gaa..ra?" I was still somewhat terrified of that name. The girls looked at each other.  
"Or you could come find me in his office. It's on the third floor, hard to miss." Temari suggested. That would be a better idea. I didn't trust anyone just yet and didn't wish to come near Gaara for a while.

I thanked the girls for their kindness before they had to leave. After they left, I wanted to sleep again but failed to do so I decided to get up and fix my bed.

I examined the bedroom: counting eight beds, two of which were unused; the walls were a dull rosy color; there were photographs above and near some of the girls' beds, they were all probably taken here in this mansion.

I pondered how long everyone had been here and how they arrived. Were they all just taken in like me?  
I stared at the brown uniform that continued to sit on my bed. I pondered the purpose of it. Well, if it was given to me it was probably expected that I should wear it. I did want to explore the mansion.

Should I change? I guess this was my ticket out of this room. Quickly, I took the uniform and held it while I searched for a bathroom. One was right in the corner of the girls' bedroom.

I changed and found that the dress fit my body perfectly. I tied the apron around my waist and neck, remembering the girls tying theirs.

I walked out of the room to find things I didn't remember from last night. Had I passed out or something? After leaving the hallway to my room, I discovered this place was better than the Firefly. And the Firefly was the best hotel in town. Only...This home wasn't a hotel was it? Was it a home? to a beast?

There were two staircases. One led up, and one led down. I assumed I was on the second floor. Should I visit Gaara in his office now? I decided not to, choosing to look from the balcony that opened up ahead of me instead.

"Hey!" I was surprised when I heard a voice across the hallway. A blonde haired boy ran passed the stairs, stopped, and pointed a finger in my face, "You new?"  
"U-Um. Yes, I'm new", I stuttered. There were so many unfamiliar people.  
"I'm Naruto! What unit are you in?"

"Unit..?"

The blue eyed boy laughed. "Wow, you're even more clueless than I am! Well um, I have to go before Sasuke gets to breakfast before me. You should come eat too! Seeing that you feel a bit better now. You sure passed out last night. Thankfully I was there to help Shikamaru bring you to bed."

"Oh..! Thank you very much."

With this, Naruto took my hand and dragged me downstairs where there was a fabulous fountain in the main entrance.

He lead me to a dining area where I instantly noticed the girls from my room sitting at one table. Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing to look at us for a second. Then went back to what they were doing.

Sakura's table waved me over.  
"Thanks Naruto. I'll see you later?" I turned to him.

"Yeah," He smiled. Then he went to join a few other boys at a different table. My eyes followed him and noticed that he sat near Shikamaru. I thought I saw him smile at me a little, so I waved my fingers at him.

Then I did as Naruto did and joined the girl's table. One, two, three, four girls I counted.  
"Where's Temari?" I asked, aftering scrambling through their names.  
"Oh, she serves Gaara his meals. She'll be back soon though. Gaara's her brother", Sakura informed.

"And because of that, Temari was made the head maid." Tenten butted in.  
My eyebrows raised.

"Mmhmm," Sakura seemed to notice my awe. "He has a brother who works here too, it's Kankuro, but you'll meet him later. He helps Temari with her duties sometimes. Anyways, we're glad to see you're feeling better.

After just one night, too. Here, eat up!" She handed me a basket of breakfast muffins. I took one gladly.

"Wait.. So we're working here?" I questioned after taking a bite of the muffin.  
"Yup," Ino spoke this time. "We have 15 minutes left of breakfast time. Then we start our rotation. There's certain duties on different days. It all depends on who's unit you're in."  
"Ooh," I said, remembering what Naruto had asked me about units.

"I see that your uniform looks great on you, by the way." Sakura beamed. I smiled back and thanked her.

"Oh, look. Temari's back. With a note." Tenten pointed passed me. I turned and saw Temari looking directly at me.  
"Hey, Minako," I was surprised that someone had finally called me by my name. "Gaara wants to see you."

The table quieted down a bit. Was this something to be afraid of?  
"I'll come with you", she offered.

* * *

A few minutes later.  
After going up a few flight of stairs, we reached the third floor and to the great double doors that lead to Gaara's office.

Temari walked forward, with me behind her the whole way. The giant doors were marble of a mahogany color, like the brick on the outside of the mansion.

The walls that surrounded it were marble too, only in different shades of brown and gray. The atmosphere up here was gloomy, but the decoration was nice.  
"After you," Temari ushered me toward the door.

"He wants to see you in private."  
I looked at Temari, then at the doors in front of us. I gulped, straightened and dusted off my dress, and rested my hand on the large silver handles.

"Okay, well. I'm guessing it won't take too long. I'll be back in the room if you wanna find me."

"All right. Thanks, I'll see you then." I faked a smile. But inside I really wished she would stay with me.

After shaking off my uneasiness and with some effort, I pulled the door open and into Gaara's office . It was pretty bright, with beige walls and crimson curtains to covering a huge window. The carpet and furniture was black.

His office was very luxurious. The ceiling was dome shaped with pictures engraved in it. Maybe it was a story. I felt less nervous by the niceness and organization of the room. I waited until Gaara would appear and tried to decipher the engraved illustrations.

I imagined the story was about a man who was turned into a beast and was given an hourglass full of sand. The beast had time to break the spell... But only until the last grain of sand fell. But how would the curse be broken?

I couldn't quite understand that. I noticed some leather couches and i was about to sit down on one of them until I heard an unrecognized voice call for me. "Miss Minako, please come to the desk."

* * *

Written by: Origamii

Editted by: Kyky10014


	3. Trespasser

To all the writers out there, keep at it, you'll never know how your story will effect some else. No matter if your writing is fresh or one of the stalest pieces you have it could be someones inspiration.

Not mine. Disclaimer.

Thank you for the inspiration Origamii

* * *

Previously:

_ I imagined the story was about a man who was turned into a beast and was given an hourglass full of sand. _

_The beast had time to break the spell... But only until the last grain of sand fell. But how would the curse be broken?_

_I couldn't quite understand that. I noticed some leather couches and i was about to sit down on one of them until I heard an unrecognized voice call for me._

_"Miss Minako, please come to the desk."_

* * *

Chapter Three

"Miss Minako, please come to the desk."

I looked away from the ceiling. The voice came from a male, he looked a little older than me. Eighteen maybe. His face was painted with stripes. I had to admit, it was the weirdest thing

I'd seen all day. I tried to hold back a giggle and put on a serious face. He looked at me weirdly - sternly but mostly kind of annoyed.  
"So you're the new girl?" He asked.

I nodded. Where was Gaara anyway? Outside maybe. Too bad the curtains behind the desk covered the window.

"Gaara will be with you in a second. I'm Kankuro. But I just wanted to know, how did you find this place?"

Kankuro. Gaara's brother, I remembered. Wow, he looks nothing like either of his siblings. And great, Gaara is coming soon.

"Oh, I was on my way to find someone's house but turned on the wrong street and ended up here instead."  
Kankuro scratched his chin in confusion.

It shouldn't be too hard to understand. This mansion's not far from town, despite the fact that I've never seen it before. No one in town has ever talked about it either. Do the citizens know about Gaara?

I looked back to the ceiilng and focused on an engravement of a beast. Poor beast, isolating himself all the time.

"Hey, Kankuro..." I said and pointed to the ceiling. "The beast, is he Gaara?"  
Kankuro heaved out a sigh that sounded almost depressed.

"Yes, a long time ago we-"  
"I'll take it from here, Kankuro."

Kankuro and I turned towards a door within Gaara's office to find a figure standing there.  
He came closer to us and said, "Leave."

Both I and Kankuro began to walk away. But the boy halted me by pressing his hand to my shoulder. "Not you, him."  
"See you later, Miss." Kankuro whispered.

"Bye." I nodded and soon he departed.

The guy with a hand on my shoulder let go as soon as Kankuro shut the door. I stood still, waiting for something to happen.  
"Come sit." I turned and followed the boy to a desk.

Once we were both seated, I could see that he had dark red hair and a tatoo on the upper left of his forehead. I recognized the character as..Love..? He looked sixteen and wore a long sleeved collared shirt that was black.

He relaxed in his chair and his eyes on me made me feel uncomfortable. My own started to dart around the room, waiting for him to say something. Which he did.

"What brought you here last night?"

Gosh, did everyone in this house know me as a trespasser or something?  
"I..I was lost. I was looking for someone kind enough to hand out directions but I guess it was too dark and I didn't realize I was disturbing this household."

He continued to stare at me, I sat straight with my hands at my side.  
"But the gate is always locked."

"No, I-" He thinks I broke in, right? Might as well try to explain. "I'm sorry but I pushed the gate open and it did so easily."

He grunted. Who was this guy and where was the beast?  
"So you're a trespasser."  
I gulped. "Yes. . . ."

"There's consequences for trespassing." I put on a tough face. I wanted to prove that I could handle the consequences; I did intrude after all.

The boy's sea green eyes glared at my brown ones: its then I noticed that his were thickly outlined with black.

"Starting tomorrow you will be part of Unit #7 and learn to do work here."

"Actually, sir-"  
"What."

"I don't need much learning. I've seen what kind of work is done here and I'm pretty experienced. I used to have a job at the-"  
"That's fine. Then start tomorrow at 6 AM."

He seems very abrupt for some reason, like he doesn't want to talk to me. And he probably doesn't. I didn't really want to be speaking with him either.  
"Well. You're dismissed." He said.

That's it? No real punishment for trespassing? Just work? But that's what everyone else was doing. Who is this guy trying to be. He's stubborn and sort of creepy, yet mysterious and he forgave me so easily.

At least that's what I thought. I nodded and began for the exit. Half way out of his office, the door bursted open. "Gaara!" It was Kankuro again. "Gaara, come quick! Temari is injured!"

* * *

Written by: Origamii

Editted by: Kyky10014


	4. Hourglass

Sorry I'm a few hours late. Ha.

Not my story. Disclaimer.

I enjoy the story from here on, hope you do too.

Thank you Origamii for your literature.

* * *

Previously:

_That's it? No real punishment for trespassing? Just work? But that's what everyone else was doing. Who is this guy trying to be. _

_He's stubborn and sort of creepy, yet mysterious and he forgave me so easily. At least that's what I thought. _

_I nodded and began for the exit. Half way out of his office, the door bursted open. "Gaara!" It was Kankuro again. "Gaara, come quick! Temari is injured!"_

* * *

Chapter four

I gasped and went to follow Kankuro as he ran out. But I made a sudden stop. Gaara!? I had been talking to Gaara the whole time! I thought he was a beast. What exactly is he? I was so confused. Before getting to Temari, I back tracked to see if Gaara was following, he wasn't.

I walked back to his office door and politely knocked. Jeez, I thought. Can you even hear anything through these doors? Apparently, you could. Because Gaara opened the door.

"Gaara," I bowed my head in respect, now knowing who he was exactly: the owner of the mansion. "Are you coming to see your sister?"  
"Just bring her here."

I brought my head back up to face him. He was taller than I when we stood.  
"What if she's not able to. Didn't you hear? She's injured." I tried to reason. The mysterious boy was acting like he didn't give a care. My eyebrows frowned, "She's your sister, for crying out loud."

I covered my lips. I hoped I didn't sound too rude.

"I don't consider her my sister. Therefore I will not bring myself to something that doesn't deal with me or what's important."

My eyes widened. Then narrowed. What a jackass! If I had a sibling, which I don't, I'd come to their aid right away; Whether or not I liked them. You know what? Maybe Gaara was a beast.

Right now I was too concerned about this guy's sister that my fear of the boy who stood before me at all evaporated. I was greatly disappointed in him.  
"Humph! Well if Temari suffers because you weren't there to help, that's your loss."

I closed the door on him and stormed out of the third floor and to the second where I would find Temari. She told me earlier that she would be in the bedroom, but instead I found her at the bottom of the stairs on the first floor.

It was easy to find her since everyone was crowding around.

Temari was crying and laughing at the same time, repeating "I'm so stupid" over and over.  
"Someone call the paramedics." I proposed.

"It's fine, we have equipment right here. It's just a broken leg." Said a boy with a weird voice and a weird bowl-cut hairstyle. Not to mention the super thick eyebrows.

"A-Are you sure? We don't need professionals?"

"Sakura's pretty professional." The boy smiled as both of us helped to lift Temari. "She's dealt with problems like these before. By the way, I'm Lee. I'd shake your hand right now, but evidently, they're full."

"I'm Mina." I giggled.  
I looked down at Temari as I helped bring her to the nearest room with a bed.  
"You okay, Temari?" I asked her. Her face was no longer stained with tears. She remained strong.

She forced a smile and said, "Yup."

* * *

After a while.

Temari was left alone in her room since everyone else had to continue their duties. I was left with none until tomorrow at 6 AM, as Gaara instructed, so I decided to go to Temari's new room.

I walked to her door and saw her sitting upright against the headboard of her bed, flipping through channels on the TV. I didn't want to barge in, so I knocked on the already open door. The sandy haired girl turned to me and welcome me in, "Hey, Mina. Come in."

I came in and sat on the edge of her bed. There was a small awkward silence. I shrugged to break the ice and told her, "I've nothing to do."  
"You can chat with me."

"That's what I came here for." I said with a humoured smiled.

Temari switched the TV off, then sighed, "God I'm such a klutz. I didn't think I'd fall down the stairs that easily. All because of a stupid upturned rug that got in my way."

She started to laugh at herself again, which caused me to laugh with her.  
"Well, Sakura did a great job putting that cast on."

"Yeah," Temari said. "She's pretty much the only person here who has talent in medical stuff."

"Oh." I looked out the window at the neglected road in front. "Why couldn't we take you to the hospital? Or better yet, have them come here?"

"Pfff," She rolled her eyes. "Long story. Gaara probably wouldn't want you to know."

"Yeah, well. He was acting really rude and arrogant earlier."

But then again, I had been too. I didn't mention that though.  
She smirked.. But then it turned into something less heartening. She stared off.  
"Temari..?" I tried to follow her gaze, but she was just staring at the floor. "Hey, what's the matter?"

She exhaled a breath.  
"You shouldn't really blame Gaara for everything. I know he's a stubborn brat sometimes. But.."

I felt a little ashamed once again, for prejudging without knowing the full story.  
"You really wanna know?" Temari looked up at me. I nodded. "Okay. Here goes."

"So, a long time ago Gaara, Kankuro and I had an uncle: Uncle Yashamaru. He was the only guy Gaara really looked up to. The problem is, Yashamaru kind of held a grudge against Gaara, his birth caused the death of our mother, Yashamaru's sister.

"Uncle came home drunk one night and tried to kill Gaara. He was terrified and confused, but he was always protected by some of our servants. Uncle was eventually taken to jail for his actions... But we found out last year that he died in his cell.

"So after our uncle left us, Gaara began to turn bitter and hostile, trusting no one but himself because he felt betrayed. And he's never gotten over it. He went overboard one night and killed one of our servants. He probably needed to take his anger out."

I gasped loudly at that.

"Don't worry. Please listen. He's not a murderer.. He just has a way messed up temper. But because of his actions we were visited by..." Temari hesitated for a bit.

"Sorry, it's just that remembering this guy's face still creeps me out sometimes. Orochimaru, I mean. He visited once and put a curse on this house."  
I pursed my lips and looked to the floor, listening to every detail, piecing it all together.

"He trapped a beast's soul into Gaara. So that when ever Gaara lost control or lost his temper, the beast would awaken and take over him. So.. If you ever see Gaara-The Beast, please understand.

We all know you've seen him before."  
That was how I met him. I nodded again and the guilt increased.

"Orochimaru also gave us an hourglass. It's supposed to be magical, but it looks completely normal to me. I'm thinking it's just called that because the sand in it falls really slow.

But this time is precious to us because the people in this house need to break that curse before the last grain of sand falls. We never saw that scary guy again, and don't want to."

This brought amazement. It sounded like a fairytale, with curses and such things. Was it really true? I still failed to see how this had anything to do with contacting the paramedics.

As if by cue, Temari started to tell me about that.  
"And about the paramedics," She began, "People there keep records about us, right? Well we wouldn't want that. Because another part of the curse is that we're immortal. Everyone in this house. Except for you, of course. Which is also part of the mystery."

Long silence there. I scanned around the room for any hidden cameras. Was I being Punk'd or something? But Temari didn't show signs of this being some joke or stupid prank.

"What do you mean mystery?"  
"No one has ever come to our house until you did. Not after ten years." She smirked then. "Yup. Ten years in the same eighteen year old body."

I understood now. If anyone from this house went out too much, people would probably get suspicious. Especially if they kept track of your condition in hospitals and stuff. It'd would be strange for a doctor to have a patient that never aged.

"The gate outside is always locked-That was part of the curse too-And can only be open from the inside. And with Gaara's permission of course. We hardly go out for two reasons: Our immortality and Gaara's temper. If he blows up one time in public, the monster comes out and we're screwed.

"We just go out to buy things when we really need to. And when we do, only two people are allowed to leave the mansion at a time. We try to make it look like no one lives here."

I was amazed at how casually Temari could talk to me about this. I felt like an outsider now, being the only person in this house who wasn't under a curse. It was still weird how I was able to open the gate so effortlessly though.

But maybe, I thought, maybe I could be a benefit to them. I could go grocery shopping for them if they needed. I was a maid, after all. And I would work hard to help these people. They helped me when I needed them last night.

I told Temari exactly what I thought. I told her how I would try my best to help the people in this house, and to break the curse before the last grain of sand would fall.

* * *

Written by: Origamii

Editted by: Kyky10014

Writing is the gate way to people into your thoughts.


	5. A Promotion and Pizza?

Double whammy, I'm ahead of the game.

Not mine. Disclaimer. Idea by Origamii. Contribution from me later.

Thank you all for reading; keep writing.

* * *

Previously:

_But maybe, I thought, maybe I could be a benefit to them. I could go grocery shopping for them if they needed. _

_I was a maid, after all. And I would work hard to help these people. They helped me when I needed them last night._

_I told Temari exactly what I thought. I told her how I would try my best to help the people in this house, and to break the curse before the last grain of sand would fall._

* * *

Chapter Five

I grumbled in my bed when the alarm clock chimed at 6 AM. The other girls had gotten out of their beds with no trouble. Probably got used to it after ten years... They still didn't know that I knew their story.

As routine, I and the girls fixed our beds, straigtened ourselves up, and changed into our brown uniforms. Sakura had told me the night before that she was on Unit 7, so I followed her out the door this morning.

Ino followed us too.  
"So, what do we do for today?"  
"We have kitchen duty for all the meals today. Along with Unit 10. Ino will be here with Shikamaru and Chouji."

While on the way down to the kitchen, the pink haired girl continued to talk.  
"You know, it's really kind of pointless how we have to work here. There's no one to serve, really. Just Gaara.

And one person or two is enough for that." The three of us continued down the stairs.  
"Normally, everyone just hangs about and does whatever they want. But when you have to cook, I guess that matters." Said Ino.  
"I see your point."

"Well, it's all just to keep Gaara pleased and satisfied." Sakura put on the same look Temari had last night. The look where they looked to the floor, like there was just no hope. I kept silent.

When the three of us reached the kitchen, Naruto was there to greet me. Along with a boy with dark hair and eyes. Ino separated from us to meet with her unit.

"Good morning Sakura, and Mina!" Naruto greeted you both.  
I turned to Naruto, "Good morning!" Then I turned to the boy next to him, "Good morning, uhh.."

"Good morning, Sasuke." Sakura smiled at him.  
The boy nodded.  
"Okay!" Sakura started, "Mina, you wanna cook?"

I pointed to myself, "Oh, me? I can cook."  
"All right then, perfect. Let's go."

Before I could even grab a kitchen utensil or ingredient, I heard someone outside the kitchen call my name. I looked towards the door and found Kankuro. I walked over to him, he held a note out for me.

"From Gaara." He said.

"So, I have to meet him in five minutes?" He nodded. "I should just go now, then. Thanks."

I placed the note into one of my apron pockets and headed for the staircase that lead upstairs. I passed by the dining area and found many waiting for their meal. Some glanced at me as I walked by.

Arriving at Gaara's office.  
"Gaara?" I opened the door slightly without knocking. "Gaara, you there?"  
"Come in."

At that moment I fully opened the door and walked in. I still admired his room: its elegance. I walked straight ahead until I was in front of his desk, he sat behind it.

Both of us were still on bad terms regarding the last time we spoke to each other so there was an awkward silence.

But then I remembered what Temari had told me, that I should be more understanding about his hostility. Still, I wanted to change that part of him. Maybe it would make things better. Should I apologize?

"Hey, before you say anything-" I began.  
"I don't want to hear it."  
"No, please just let me speak." I pleaded.

"No time. There's more important things right now." His voice boomed. Even if he was a beast his voice was oddly calm. This was the first time I'd heard him raise his voice.

"What other important things? Just hear what I have to say!" I barked back at him. Gaara took a breath.

"What? What is it you have to say that I need to hear." He growled.  
"First off, I don't care for how you determinine what's important and what's not! If I say I have something important I want to tell you then I should be able to speak, not be shut down because thats what you want!"

He gave me a plain look and our eyes met. His green pools were so intense at that moment, I went stiff.

"That's it. Get out."

"No!" I yelled, "What I wanted to say was I'm sorry! I'm sorry about the way I acted the last time we spoke. And the way I'm acting now. You were rude. But then I was rude in return.

And I shouldn't have said something like that. Temari's perfectly fine, actually. Maybe better.."

And you meant better because with her revealing the true story of this house to you, she felt a little more free with that dark secret revealed. No secrets; And that made people feel better.

Gaara closed his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. Silence. I waited for a reaction. An apology from him would be nice. One, two.. Ten seconds. Ten long seconds.

"Now what did you call me up here for." I asked.  
"Finally," He said and opened his eyes. "You're getting to the point."

I grunted. I had to calm down. I can deal with this guy.  
"I want you take Temari's place."

Okay, this wasn't the reaction I expected. After barking at him, he promoted me to head maid, his personal assistant?

I opened my mouth to say something, to refuse his request, but then closed my mouth. It would probably be better if there was less arguing.  
"That's all, you may leave."

With a bundle of confusion within me I turned to the door and walked out, a little disappointed but mostly baffled.

* * *

At dinner.

"You're what?!" Sakura screamed.  
"Gaara promoted me to take Temari's place."  
"Hm, and you've only worked here for less than three days."

I grabbed the pitcher of fresh pulpy orange juice as the girls at the table listened to me speak. It was lunch time. Temari wasn't present, I figured I'd go visit her in her room later.

"When do you start?"

"I don't know.. He didn't specify that. Maybe I should start today." I took a bite from my sandwich, chewed, and swallowed, it wasn't satisfying in any way. "Or maybe tomorrow. At least I don't have to be with him 24/7."

* * *

On duty.

Being alert for any orders from Gaara, I continued to work with Unit 7. But ended up hanging out with the girls. There was nothing left to do. The mansion was already sparkling clean.

"...And it was fabulous. You could see the whole town from up there. And when the thing rocked back and forth, I freaked out!"

All of us were sitting on the backyard porch. It was getting dark and I could see pink clouds in the sky. Sakura was talking about how she rode a ferris wheel for the first time.

It was at a local fair, I don't remember seeing her. Because at that time, I couldn't have met Sakura. That was ten years ago. I was still like five years old.. She was, well, fifteen, still is. The girls were still unaware that I knew.  
I smiled, "So why don't you ever go back to the fair?"

I acted as if I didn't know.

"Well, I, uh. I'm too devoted to this job. I have to stay here all the time."  
"Me too." Tenten agreed. The rest of them chimed in and repeated the same thing, that they had to stay loyal to their job and not leave.

"It's okay, Sakura." I grinned and lowered my voice to a whisper. "I know."  
Her green eyes looked at me weirdly.  
"Know what."

"I know about the hourglass and everything."

"Oh.."  
It got quiet. Wow, so much depression in this house.  
"Hey," I tried to sound happy. "What time does dinner start?"  
"6:30."

I had a plan. It was a quarter 'til 6 right now. Just enough time.  
"Okay. You guys stay here, I'm going out.

Don't cook anything. I'll be back."  
"What? You can't go out without Gaara's permission."  
"Sure I can. I'm not afraid of him anymore. I mean, what can he do. He can't kill me. I'm here to help. You should all know that." I said with a smiled.

Onto my plan

"Thank you, sir!" I said as I paid the guy behind the cash register.  
I walked out the door and looked into the brown bag. Five boxes of pizza and buckets of icecream.

I hoped it was enough for the people back at the mansion. I walked all the way back. It took about about 20 minutes to get there by foot.  
I reached the gate, hoping it would open again.

Setting the brown bag down, I pushed the gate open just as easily as I did the first time. Once inside, I shut the gate closed and ran to the house as fast as I could since I wanted to conceal myself.

Making it look like no one lived at the mansion was a priority. I opened the double doors and burst straight into the kitchen.

With my hands full, I kicked the door open and found no one inside. Good! I thought. They did as I told them.

Then I walked back to the dining area and plopped the items down on the table. My arms ached after holding them out for so long.

"Do you need help?" I heard Temari say behind me. She was using a pair of crutches. Everyone was behind her, gawking at me. I stared back at them, wide eyed, caught.

"Sorry I'm late, and I hope this doesn't sound like a stupid idea, but I brought you guys some pizza and ice cream! Hehe.." I said nervously.  
Everyone stood in their position.

Some scratched their heads, but no one moved a limb. I opened a box and picked up a slice of pepperoni.  
"C'mon you guys," I showed off the pizza. "It's pizza. Bet you guys haven't had it in a while."

Then all of a sudden, everyone stampeded to the table. I stood off to the side, cringing, while everyone fought for a piece or two. People screamed: "That's mine!", "Nope, I touched it! It's mine", or "Don't forget to save some for Mina."

Everyone was happy for a change, it gave me great pride in my deed. They hadn't eaten food like this in ten years. The ice cream was great and everyone was grateful to me.

I was the life of the party now. Rumours spread about me, I heard people talking about how I might be the one to break the curse.

With this mini party of ours, I was introduced to the rest of the guys and became familiar with their names and faces. I even discovered that there was a dog under the curse too, Akamaru.

Well there was laughing and brainfreezes and chatting at the table. Contentment.

"What the hell is going on." Someone bellowed out of the blue.  
All heads turned to face some killer sea-foam green eyes.

* * *

Written by: Origamii

Editted by: Kyky10014


	6. Inner Monster

Thank you all for reading, it's really a great story, very different twist compared to the original tale.

Thank you Origamii for your creation.

Not my story, just some contribution, Disclaimer.

* * *

Previously:

There was laughing and brain freezes and chatting at the dining room table. Pure happiness.

"What the hell is going on." Someone bellowed out of the blue. All heads turned to face some killer sea-foam green eyes.

* * *

Chapter Six

The tables went silent and everyone dropped what they were doing. I noticed no one appeared to be willing to speak up. So I spoke.

"I did it. I went outside without your permission to bring everyone something they'd enjoy." "That's bull." Was his dry reply, "Kankuro, bring Mina upstairs." I felt all eyes on me. I didn't know if I felt humiliated or upset.

But above all I knew I didn't feel afraid. The brother wiped his mouth with his napkin and stood up. I looked at him pleadingly. Anything to prevent me from being with Gaara alone again.

"But Gaara-" He started. He stopped when Temari broke in.

"Gaara," She said rather loudly, "She knows about the curse, okay? And she's just trying to make things better around here."

"Yeah. And as you can see, it did us some good. If you were bothered by how pleasing it looked, you could've just ignored it. You usually ignore what's not important anyway. Isn't our happiness not important to you?" Kankuro added, adding emphasis every time he used the word important.

Temari gave him a warning look.

"Shut up!" Gaara thundered. His voice was stern and loud as it echoed throughout the hall.

But Kankuro continued, "If you keep this up, we'll be cursed forever and I'll have to spend an eternity like this, yelling at you all the time!"

"Well none of this would've happened if that girl hadn't gone out!"

Gaara shouted back, with an accusing finger pointed at me. Kankuro stood up from his seat.

"And THIS wouldn't have happened," the angry older sibling motioned his arms and waved them about. By 'this', he meant everything.

"If you had the heart to change your beastly attitude. Ten years, Gaara."

"Calm down," Temari put a hand on Kankuro's arm.

The two brother's roars and conflict started to ring throughout the mansion while everyone else sat like mutes. Then Gaara started to groan in pain and everyone started to whisper.

I called out to him, "Gaara?!" The boy clutched his head with one hand, his other hand stretched outward toward me and the others, as if he was signaling for us to stay where we were. I heard him mumble quiet curses under his breath.

People at the table resumed their whispers. I could make out phrases like "It's happening again" and "Not again". Then all of a sudden, Gaara vanished, fading into the darkness outside. Kankuro remained standing with his arms at his sides and his fists clutched. He looked down at me and everyone at the table with a pitiful face.

"Please excuse me." He said softly. Then departed the room in the opposite direction of Gaara.

Everyone looked to the food before them. The ice cream was melting and the pizza was cold. No one felt like eating anymore. Even I didn't. So much for fun.

"Well, the storm has passed. Gaara's going outside to cool himself off."

Said Temari as she stared at the spoon she was playing with. Flashbacks hit me that moment. I recalled the time Temari told me that the beast from within Gaara takes over when he loses his temper.

Then I thought of the first time I witnessed Gaara The Beast, himself. I could hear the quiet tinkling and jingling sounds of spoons and glass around the table. Still, no one spoke. I scooted out of my seat and got to my feet.

"I'm gonna go outside." I stated. Maybe another attempt at talking to Gaara wouldn't be so bad.. If I said the right words. No one tried to stop me this time, just gave me worried looks.

A few minutes later.

I was outside, surrounded by trees, the very same that had trapped me the first time I arrived at the mansion. I found Gaara sitting on the same boulder. Same position, with his head in his hands. And in the same form-a beast. I walked in front of him as quietly as possible. But the sound of my feet against the grass was clearly audible.

And yet, Gaara didn't look up.

"Gaara." I whispered, but loud enough for him to hear.

"You should be inside." His voice was deeper, like the first time I heard him and much calmer.

"Well I just wanted to check on you."

I looked to my feet, I was standing pigeon toed; I tend to stand that way when I'm unsure. Gaara looked up then. I looked back at him and met his large golden eyes. They were cruel, but at the same time, lacking happiness. He frowned.

"Want to take a look at the hideous beast, huh?"

"No, no, nothing like that. Maybe we could talk."

"Don't you know how many times we've tried this."

"Yes..." I looked back down, not being able to stare at his face too long.

It was dark outside now, but the moon was bright enough to shine through the branches in the trees.

"I wanna' try and change that."

"Change what?"

"How we always end up arguing. In fact, it's how you always end up arguing. All the conversations with you end up that way."

Gaara opened his mouth, probably to object what I said.

But I quieted him with a frown and a "Ssh, no more for tonight."

I was surprised to see that he actually did keep quiet then scold, "You disobeyed me."

"You never talked to me about rules and regulations."

"But they were understood. You're not to leave this house at any time."

"I'm not immortal like you, okay? I have nothing to worry about."

Gaara's frown deepened.

"You have me to worry about."

"You?"

"Aren't you scared of me?" His voice sounded harsh, but there was something about his eyes that looked miserable.

"No." And that was the truth. Gaara looked down in disbelief.

"It's the truth. I'm not."

I assured him, "Why don't you just tell me exactly how you feel?" The beast gave me a doubtful look, like I was an idiot or something. "How would that help."

"It always helps.. When you tell someone your problems, it makes you feel better. That's what shrinks do. They listen to people with problems and try to help them. It's like a cure."

"But you're not a doctor, are you."

"That's beside the point." I rolled my eyes. "What I'm trying to get at, is that you should probably work on controlling your temper."

I probably shouldn't have said that. Because the next thing Gaara did was seize me with his massive claw, lifting me a few feet off the ground.

"Quit telling me that. I get enough of it", he growled.

"For ten years, I'm sure." I said. He squeezed me harder, making it more difficult for me to breathe. I stared at the giant claw before me. It was rough in texture, causing even more discomfort.

I looked into his eyes once again. I wondered how this killer-being could portray a look that was both murderous and complete misery. "Stop," I managed to say with my remaining breath, I was suffocating. Seconds that seemed like hours passed, I really thought this was the end. I began to shed tears, it hurt too much.

I breathed out again, "Stop." I threw my head back and saw the moon behind the tops of the trees. _Oh dear God. If you're taking me in tonight, please don't, let me continue to help these people. And Gaara. I do not want to break this promise, for I've already promised it to Temari and the others. And I am determined to help Gaara._

My sobs grew louder now and I could still see Gaara through the blur of my tears. I also noticed his grip was loosening. Was he going to let me live?

Then I noticed something else as air filled my lungs. His claw was growing less rough and shrinking in size. The same went for the rest of his body. Mahogany red hair was becoming visible on his head and the black around his amber eyes were turning white. My feet hovered near the ground. Eventually, Gaara The Beast had just become Gaara.

His hand was still hugging my neck when he fully evolved back to normal. But he released his grip and looked straight at me.

"Gaara.."

I began, my voice a little hoarse and unstable.

"I have to go." Was all he said. He turned away from me, shying away from making eye contact, and left for the mansion.

I stood there abandoned. I could still feel Gaara's claw clenching around me. My legs failed to walk. My vision grew black and the last thing I felt was the ground breaking my fall.

* * *

Written by: Origamii

Editted by: Kyky10014


	7. Guidelines to Living

Thanks for reading, and adding alerts those are fun to get.

Not my story, Disclaimer I am a later contributor.

Thank ya'll.

Thank you to all writers.

* * *

__Previously:

_I began, my voice a little hoarse and unstable._

_"I have to go." Was all he said. He turned away from me, shying away from making eye contact, and left for the mansion._

_I stood there abandoned. I could still feel Gaara's claw clenching around me. My legs failed to walk. My vision grew black and the last thing I felt was the ground breaking my fall._

* * *

Chapter Seven

I blinked once, twice. I woke to find myself tucked neatly in bed, lying straight on my back, hands at my side over the blanket. The sun's rays shined through the window and forced my eyes open. I explored the room, no one was there. I sighed and reminded myself that this was the second time I had wakened in confusion.

My eyes then moved to the window where I could see the trees; Bare, naked and dry, these trees were. Then I remembered the moon. I remembered calling upon a god to save me from something while I gazed at the moon. At that second, my mind brought back a memory that I'm surprised to have forgotten. My thinking was hazy at the moment, but I could recall being completely brave and stupid last night, when the beast was smothering me to the bone.

But for some reason he calmed down and released me, as if he were the one hurt, then left without hardly saying a word. I however wasn't finished with Gaara. The conversation I had wished to have had didn't happen. I tried getting out of bed, but my ribs were sore. It was extremely painful struggling out of bed, but not enough to stop me. I read the clock and acknowledged that breakfast had already passed. I told myself that I would start serving for Gaara today.

Lunch would start soon, and maybe I could start then.

I made my way to the kitchen to see if I could find anyone there when Temari crossed my path. She looked like she was struggling to walk around in her crutches.

"Temari." I said, helping her walk.

"Oh, Mina. You're awake."

She smiled as I tried to help keep her balance.

"Oh, that's fine. I don't need help. What happened last night? You just.. Passed out or something."

"Oh, it was nothing. I guess I was just tired," I lied.

I didn't want to get Gaara involved or make things worse. But Temari peered at me suspiciously.

"Tired? You were breathing pretty weird last night. It kinda worried us. Gaara didn't hurt you or anything?"

"No," I lied again.

A shot of pain hit me in the ribs, but I ignored it only flinching a bit. Then I remembered. "Oh, I have to get Gaara some lunch. He's probably hungry by now. "

"Well I brought him some breakfast."

"What? You should be sticking to one spot. Walking from the first floor to the third is a hassle if you're on crutches."

"I can deal with it."

"No."

I sounded like a concerned nurse dealing with a stubborn elderly person.

"You stay somewhere else for now. I'll do the rest." We grinned at each other before I left for the kitchen.

* * *

A while later.

I found a tray of food already prepared by someone in the kitchen. I carried it up two floors, to Gaara's door. I carefully and silently opened it, the first thing I saw was Gaara sitting on his couch, face up, looking at the dome shaped ceiling. His feet were resting on the coffee table in front of him. He didn't look at me.

"Temari, please set the food down, then leave."

"It's Mina." His eyes turned to me. He looked like he really wasn't in the mood. Like an invisible dark cloud was raining on him. I straightened and followed his instructions: to avoid disappointing him and walked towards the area he was sitting in.

I felt him watching me intensely as I gently placed the tray onto the coffee table.

This silence most likely broke the record between us: always arguing. I met his eyes for a moment before turning to leave his room. Back turned to him I heard Gaara quietly sipping his tea.

Once out the door, I firmly shut it and stood there for a while, gaping at the door. I really believed that Gaara was just really lonesome, especially after seeing him just now. He seemed like he was in need of attention: caring attention. I spun toward the staircase until I heard the door open behind me.

I turned back to find Gaara standing there with his hand on the doorknob. "Wait. I want you to come back inside." He said plainly. I had no choice, seeing as he didn't _ask_ me to, therefore it was basically a command.

So I walked back inside with my eyes trying to focus on his face: trying to read it. I didn't know what was going on in his mind, but I'm sure I wanted to find out. I followed him inside to the couches that he sat on just a moment ago. Both of us sat down without making a sound.

I tried to sit with caution, taking care of my aching body. It seemed that Gaara detected my difficulty; the look on his face almost looked. . apologetic. The window in the back of the room wasn't completely covered with the crimson curtains this time, letting in a bit of light; and Gaara paid no attention to his meal, just me.

"You'll be staying here for the rest of the day unless I tell you otherwise." Gaara stated.

"What? I don't understand." I replied.

"Penalty for leaving the mansion without permission."

I looked passed him to the window. He had the view of the front gate; the trees outside were withered and the sky was gray; it looked like it was going to rain again.

"There's a crate of books over by the shelf. I'd like you to arrange them." I looked over to the bookcase and found a wooden crate next to it filled with books that were ready to be placed somewhere. "While you do that, I'll be doing some of my own business." As soon as he was sure I understood my task, he stood up from the couch across from me and headed for a door: not the exit, but probably a door to a smaller room within the office.

The door closed firm behind him.

To demonstrate me forgiving and forgetting what Gaara did I behaved obediently and made my way to the books. I kneeled to the ground, scavenging through the crate of books. I read each title on the book spines. Most of the books were written by Yashamaru, Gaara's deceased uncle. They were mostly fiction.

There were some other books not written by Yashamaru like: classical fiction and some informational books about finance, life, and love. I wondered if these were Gaara's posessions or Yashamaru's. Gaara didn't seem the type who enjoyed reading.

I came across one book; it was one of the thickest found. I stroked my fingers gently along the cover, it read "Guidelines to Living", written by Yashamaru. I opened the book and on the first page were a small paragraph and a dedication: _Here I have a collection of useful quotations by people I admire and portions of stories that may be essential for everyone to learn. They were my guidelines to living and are worth something to share.__Dedicated to Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari: My inspirations for putting together this book_.

In the table of contents there were chapters that divided different stories and quotes. Some of the chapter titles were about birth, family, friendship, and death. I flipped through the pages and stopped at a random one. The first quote to catch my eye was by a person named Haku. It read, "When people are protecting something truly precious to them, they truly can become as strong as they must be."

I smiled at the wisdom of it. I flipped through other pages and skimmed some of the text. I was impressed by Yashamaru and marveled at the fact that he tried to kill Gaara a long time ago. Heaving a sigh, I lightly closed the book, and lifted it up to put on the shelf when something fell out of it.

It was a piece of paper, I watched it drift to the floor, and fall next to my knee. _A bookmark?_ Curious, I picked it up and discovered that it was a photograph. There were four people present in the picture. Three of whom I undoubtedly recognized as younger versions of Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. There was also a man with them. He had blonde hair that hung a little above his shoulders and happy eyes. I assumed this to be Yashamaru.

The siblings looked utterly happy, too. I smiled at the miniature Gaara, his mouth wide open, showing all his teeth in a cute smile. I continued to admire the photo until I felt a shadow hover over me. I looked behind me.

"Gaara-"

"Where did you find that."

He asked referring to the photo in my hand. He knelt down next to me for a second and examined the picture, then snatched it out of my fingers. He quickly got back to his feet. Then in a warning tone he said, "Get back to work. You haven't even done any yet. Don't anger me."

I looked at the empty bookshelf before me. Gaara was a few steps away when I stood up and stopped him. "Gaara," I clenched my fists, arms hung at my sides, "Why do you cover your feelings and replace them with anger?"

"What?" He looked perplexed.

"You heard me."

" I don't have time for this."

"I noticed that you either look miserable or angry. And when something surprises you, you're neither excited nor happy. And when you're jealous, you just start yelling your lungs out."

"What makes you think I'm jealous."

"I never said you were.. I'm just saying," I walked closer to him.

"In fact, you were probably jealous last night when everyone was having fun, but you."

I didn't want to rub it in his face like I was bragging, but I did want to pull something out of him: some kind of confession. It bugged me how he bottled everything up inside and how he always isolated himself without any sign of desire to be happier: ust a desire to get things out of the way: things that he considered unimportant. This shouldn't be a life anyone should have to live.

"Get back to work." I ignored him and walked closer.

"It's true, isn't it?" Gaara scowled at me.

"You don't always have to act a certain specific way when you feel something." He said.

"True, but it's normal for people to act differently at most times, rather than just miserable or furious all the time."

"Don't anger me."

I approached even closer to him until I couldn't be any closer. This was the closest I've ever been to his face. He said nothing.

"And you know what else I think?"

I didn't give him time to answer, I just continued, "I think that when you're scared you become quiet and short with words." I stared straight at him. My stare like daggers and his eyes were the targets.

"And I also think you have the potential to change", I added. I almost blushed to being so close to him, his nose was right above mine.

"Pfff," was the only sound I got out of him. After that, he turned his back on me and walked back to his door.

With that, I came to a final conclusion: that the girl was not afraid of the beast, but that the beast was afraid of the girl.

* * *

Written by: Origamii

Edited by: Kyky10014


	8. The Vanity Desk

Sorry I'm late life caught up with me.

Origamii's story with my later contribution, Disclaimer.

Thank you to readers and writers alike.

* * *

Previously:

_"Pfff," was the only sound I got out of him. After that, he turned his back on me and walked back to his door. With that, I came to a final conclusion: that the girl was not afraid of the beast, but that the beast was afraid of the girl._

* * *

Chapter Eight

It's been close to a month since I've arrived at the mansion. And ever since the incident with Gaara, that dark day when the beast came out of him, he's decided to have me stay with him in his office until he changes his mind.

And after three weeks, he still hasn't. I miss my friends. I miss Temari, Sakura, and the rest of the girls and the guys, everyone. The only chances I get with them are during meals and at night when I go to sleep. All the other hours are spent in Gaara's lonely room.

And how boring that lonely room is. It's been the same old routine for three weeks and I am almost tired of it: sitting in Gaara's room all day.

Sometimes he'll give me a task to accomplish, but sometimes there isn't anything to do but sit, which is what I'm doing now, in fact. I'm lounging across Gaara's black leather couch as he's off in his personal room once again.

Occasionally he comes out, strolls around his room, and we converse. But I always end up giving him more lectures and pouring down more questions on him, questions he refuses to answer. I usually talk to him about his emotions and his background.

It's being a bit nosy, but it was also impossible to get anything out of Gaara. I yearn for the moment to see Gaara cry, laugh, smile, or anything other than showing a blank expression or a frown.  
I often wonder if I'll ever be demoted once Temari's leg recovers and she can take her place again. It bothered me that maybe Gaara was getting rather annoyed with me.

I thoughtfully study the ceiling, the dome display right above me. I' m viewing it for the thousandth time, probably. The more I look at it, the more it motivates me.

I can almost imagine the carved designs moving, like a scene in a dream.

I can almost see the engraved hourglass and its sand particles falling, one at a time, hinting that time was limited.

But it was all in my head. I'm so absorbed in it: I close my eyes to visualize everyone at the mansion living freely and happily. It was Ever After, that I'm so unsure about.

When I open my eyes, I find Gaara standing above me.  
"I'm going to go get myself a snack. So just stay here."

"Oh, I'll get it for you." I insist.  
"No, I'll get it." He looks sharply at me. That was the indication that I shouldn't talk back, or else.

Was this Gaara.. Trying to perform an act of kindness? It was kind of sketchy, but he was getting there. I smile. I wonder if Gaara really ever considers all the things I've said to him- The encouraging words, in hopes of helping him improve himself.

What exactly does Gaara like to eat for snacks? When he wanted one, I usually got him a fruit since he normally failed to identify what he liked. Maybe he's tired of fruit.

With no other words to follow, Gaara left leaving me alone in his office. This is the first time I've been alone in his room. I looked at the door, not the mahogany marble one, but the single door that blended in with Gaara's walls.

The one that on the other side of the room. I stared at it, wishing I have x-ray vision to see what exactly makes that room so interesting for Gaara to spend hours in there. It is very tempting.

No, this is wrong.

I'll invade his privacy. Another part of me, the naughtier one, whispers: Just a peek. It won't hurt.

One peek, then leave.  
I shrug and go along with the naughtier part of me. Getting up from the couch, I make my way to the door.

My palm sits on the handle and I glance back at the entrance door just to make sure no one is watching. Quickly I turn the knob.

It's just a dim and gloomy room. I can't see very clearly here. But I can make out some shapes of different things scattered throughout the whole area and things on the walls.

I search the wall to the right, hoping to find a light switch. Which I do. I switch one on and suddenly the room is illuminated with beautiful lights all around the walls.

The walls are covered in numerous paintings and shelves that hold antique tableware and other collectible items. The whole room is filled with antiques, in fact. What a collection He has! And I never thought Gaara was that sort of guy.

In the back of the room, there's a vanity desk. One that looks like it used to belong to a princess. I feel a weird feeling. I walk toward it, passing all the antique treasures and valuables that are impressive but just don't catch my attention.

This desk appears to look the most precious;  
It's a perfect texture of wood. But it looks like it's wearing away and collecting dust.

However, the mirror attached to it looks like its been cleaned from time to time. The matching chair in front of it looks very inviting to sit on. So I do and marvle at the feel of it. I feel royal.

On the desk there are three items, I gasp at the sight of one of them. An hour glass: its the biggest I've ever seen, I estimate it to stand a foot tall. Could this be the hourglass? It made sense, seeing as it was fully protected in Gaara's private room, yet not fully protected from me. I don't dare touch it.

It looks so delicate with its silver base and fragile glass to holding the silver sand, which look similar to very small particles of metal. Temari was right when she told me that the sand fell very slowly.

I watched a single, almost microscopic, silver particle float down to the bottom. The hourglass almost glowed a pearly white color. I wonder how much time there's left if the sand is less than half way gone.

The smile I had on my face the first time I walked in the room faded away.  
Next to the hourglass sat the photograph I had found in the book.

That was almost a month ago when Gaara angrily stole it off my hands. Well, it was his posession anyway.

Beside the photo sat a pearl necklace. Its not a pure white, it's more of a faded peach color, and it is one of the most beautiful pieces of jewelry I've ever seen. Without thinking, I cautiously pick it up and gently fasten it around my neck. It was cold against my skin, knowing that no one has worn it since who knows when.

I look in the mirror to see how nice it looks. But instead find Gaara in the reflection standing behind me. I nearly scream at the sight of him. I forgot where I am and what I'm doing.

I'm really going to frustrate him now.  
I immediately but gently take the necklace off and place it where I found it.

I turn to Gaara and notice he's already stomping his way toward me. He picks me up off the chair by the collar of my dress and pulls me into him. I feel my face grow a deep red from shame.

I knew I should've just stayed on the couch! I scold myself in my mind.  
"This room is FORBIDDEN!"

He yells in my face, appearing the deadliest I've ever seen him. I can see the beast in him, not physically, but mentally. The beast is blood-drenched and my mind goes back to the servant he killed before. I cringe at the thought. A nightmare.

I wonder what that servant could have done to anger Gaara to pull out the beast.

Probably not something as bad as what I've just done.. This was much worse than the time he argued with me. Worse than the time he roared at Kankuro.

Its even scarier than the time he was trying to suffocate me. "WHY do you always try to AGGRAVATE me?!"

Words wouldn't come spilling out of my mouth, like they usually would.  
"Nothing in this room belongs to you! You have no reason to allow yourself in here! You understand?!"

I shreik at the boom of his thunderous voice. You'd think I'd be used to that by now, but no.

This situation was different any. I trespassed again, for the second time, I played with things that don't belong to me, and I did it without considering the consequence. And that can get Gaara extremely infuriated and out of control. I'm a disgrace, and the fact hit me like a slap to the face. As I scream, I push Gaara away from me and run for the door.

I run pass the door without shutting it, and out of the office. Fly down two flights of stairs, and into my room. I wish there was a lock, but there isn't. So I run to the nearest bathroom and lock myself in there, trying to avoid Gaara as much as possible.

I stand in front of the sink, at the mirror. Tears run down my face. Why did I always choose to do the wrong thing? I thought I was here to do the right thing. But it was the complete opposite; all the time.  
A knock echos pass the door.

I gasp loudly, breaking my cover. Now Gaara will know for sure I'm inside. Still trying to conceal myself from him, I stand next to the towel rack with my feet away from the crack at the bottom of the door.  
The door knocks again.  
"Mina, it's me. Temari."

Temari! She must have seen me trying to escape. I open the door to let her in, then shut it quickly. My sobbing decreases once shes inside; I felt much more comfortable. Still, I continue to cry a few tears and hug Temari.  
"What happened?"

Temari drops her crutches to wrap her arms around me, like a consoling mother. She lets me cry for a while until I can almost come to a stop. Then she takes my shoulders to stand me up straight then look at me.

"Stop crying."  
I hold my breath. Wrong reaction, but it helps me stop crying. I breath out heavily with a slight choke.

"I did something bad. Real bad. Again.." I say while shaking my head and drying my face.

"What?"

"I went into the room; Gaara's forbidden room. I went in and sat on the desk and touched his things. I looked at the hourglass and I tried on a pearl necklace.

Then I looked up and he was there. It was predictable and I knew I would get in trouble but I went and did it anyway. I'm so, so bad," I say in less than ten seconds.

"Calm down."

"Now he's gonna find me and kill me. I have to go!"  
Before leaving the bathroom, I tightly hug Temari.

"Temari, thank you so much for everything. You've been the a great friend while I was here. Tell everyone I said thanks to them too. And I'm sorry I had to go."

I left the bathroom with a speechless Temari in my wake and head for front door. I run down the cobblestone path, passing the many dead trees, until approaching the tall iron gates.

Before I open them, I look up toward Gaara's window on the third floor. I'm not sure, but I think I see his figure there, watching. Too panicked now, I go out the gate and shut it tight.

My pace picks up as I head to an unknown destination. What became of me? I thought I could be brave. I suppose I'm wrong. I run until the mansion is only a small pearl in my view.

* * *

Written by: Origamii

Edited by: Kyky10014


End file.
